Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) communication systems may be used to provide wireless communications between a base station and one or more mobile subscriber units. The base station is typically a computer controlled set of transceivers that are interconnected to a land-based public switched telephone network (PSTN). The base station includes an antenna apparatus for sending forward link radio frequency signals to the mobile subscriber units. The base station antenna is also responsible for receiving reverse link radio frequency signals transmitted from each mobile unit. Each mobile subscriber unit also contains an antenna apparatus for the reception of the forward link signals and for transmission of the reverse links signals. A typical mobile subscriber unit is a digital cellular telephone handset or a personal computer coupled to a cellular modem. In CDMA cellular systems, multiple mobile subscriber units may transmit and receive signals on the same frequency but with different codes, to permit detection of signals on a per unit basis.
The most common type of antenna used to transmit and receive signals at a mobile subscriber unit is a mono- or omni-pole antenna. This type of antenna consists of a single wire or antenna element that is coupled to a transceiver within the subscriber unit. The transceiver receives reverse link signals to be transmitted from circuitry within the subscriber unit and modulates the signals onto the antenna element at a specific frequency assigned to that subscriber unit. Forward link signals received by the antenna element at a specific frequency are demodulated by the transceiver and supplied to processing circuitry within the subscriber unit.
The signal transmitted from a monopole antenna is omnidirectional in nature. That is, the signal is sent with the same signal strength in all directions in a generally horizontal plane. Reception of a signal with a monopole antenna element is likewise omnidirectional. A monopole antenna does not differentiate in its ability to detect a signal in one direction versus detection of the same or a different signal coming from another direction.
A second type of antenna which may be used by mobile subscriber units is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,102. The system described therein provides a directional antenna comprising two antenna elements mounted on the outer case of a laptop computer. The system includes a phase shifter attached to the two elements. The phase shifter may be switched on or off in order to affect the phase of signals transmitted or received during communications to and from the computer. By switching the phase shifter on, the antenna transmit pattern may be adapted to a predetermined hemispherical pattern which provides transmit beam pattern areas having a concentrated signal strength or gain. The dual element antenna directs the signal into predetermined quadrants or hemispheres to allow for large changes in orientation relative to the base station while minimizing signal loss.
CDMA cellular systems are also recognized as being interference limited systems. That is, as more mobile subscriber units become active in a cell and in adjacent cells, frequency interference becomes greater and thus error rates increase. As error rates increase, maximum data rates decrease. Thus, another method by which data rate can be increased in a CDMA system is to decrease the number of active mobile subscriber units, thus clearing the airwaves of potential interference. For instance, to increase a current maximum available data rate by a factor of two, the number of active mobile subscriber units can be decreased by one half. However, this is rarely an effective mechanism to increase data rates due to a lack of priority amongst users.